The Warden
The Warden "You are worthless, you always have been, you always will be." -Kasumi in All Mights flashback while fighting The Warden "The Warden" or Kasumi Kazuki is the second member of "The five lotuses" in The Lotus arc. He is known for his sadistic way of treating people before they get sent to Mr. 4 for research. History Kasumi Kazuki was a normal child, he grew In the same kindergarten as Toshinori Yagi (All Might) He, like Toshinori Yagi had a dream of becoming a hero. When the children started to manifest quirks, he and Toshinori were the only ones not to get a quirk. All the other people had cool quirks like future sight, size-changing and telekinesis. They were both mentally broken when they didn't get their quirks. Their solutions to this were very different. Toshinori trained his physical abilities because that was all he could do to be a hero, while Kasumi pretended to have a quirk that killed anyone who touched him. This would soon backfire as his best friend touched him, not believing his lie, so the choice was either getting exiled from his classmates like the quirkless boy he was and never have anyone believe in his dream or having to kill his best friend. He ended up taking a walk with his best friend that day, they ended up in a dark alley where Kasumi killed his best friend to prove his quirk. Now the other people suddenly believed his lie and respected him, but this act broke him even more, to the point where he stopped being able to feel sorry for anyone, and he ended up bullying Toshinori but that would only last so long. When he reached the age of 7 and still had his lie of a quirk, and had bullied Toshinori for a couple of years. This is around the time Toshinori suddenly got a quirk, he went from the weakest quirkless loser in the class, to the hero with the best potential and having the quirk one for all. Kasumi was the only one without a quirk, and only he knew it. During this period his parents were in economical problems, they were barely able to afford their tiny house and food with the salary of both his parents, but during this time one of them got fired and was unable to find a job. This forced the quirkless Kasumi to live on the street, with nowhere to go, and with a pretty useless quirk if he would ever be a hero. When it came time to get into their schools Toshinori and Kasumi applied for U.A. but only Toshinori got accepted and no one wanted to teach Toshinori because of his useless quirk. This led Kasumi into an emotionless rage that ends up with him killing both his parents, getting him imprisoned at the age of 15. His soul is at this point broken to the point of no repair, no one liked him, no one wanted him, no one loved him, and nobody cared for him. At this point he finally realized his quirk, he had the ability to control his soul, the more pure/impure his soul was, the more powerful he was. He sat in a corner of his cell practicing his abilities on his fellow inmates ending up with them dying a painful death and none of the guards knew what had happened because it looked like he had been cut by a quirkless person without a knife. He could now manifest his soul and even become it becoming ghost-like letting him fly, become non-existent and making him immune to standard punches or other physical attacks only being affected by quirks. This ended up with him easily feeling the prison and no one knew how he had gotten out. Soon after he caught up with what had happened in the world and realized while he had been in jail the person he hated the most had become the most powerful hero, this infuriated him and he wanted to attempt to kill him, but he knew he could not do it alone so he sought out other powerful people willing to kill All Might for different reasons and thus ended up in The Five Lotuses, which was called The Lotus at the time. After entering as a subordinate of the leader Mr. Zero, Zero quickly realized his power and gave him his own Subgroup and making the group The Two Lotuses. Personality Kasumi is a dark person with no sense of empathy or humor making him despised by Nighteye. His free time activities are torturing the failed subjects of Mr. 4 letting them suffer for years on end and beg for their death before finally finishing them off after a year or two. Powers and Abilities Physical Traits * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Strength * Immunity to most attacks Quirk: Soul Kasumi's quirk, a soul, is a very diverse quirk being useful in a lot of situations. The reason this quirk is slow to develop is because of its nature, you can change its effect based on yourself as a being. It can be embraced in 2 ways, the way of the angel and the way of the demon. The quirks “way” is based on your actions, if you do multiple “bad” things such as murder, treachery, and envy mm. the quirk will develop against the way of the demon but if you are a perfect person you will acquire the way of the angel. The Way of The Angel To attain this quirk through the way of the angel you have to be a “perfect” person, this, however, is practically impossible do to the nature of humans. Therefore this power is never shown and only talked about. Its power is said to rival the power of gods. Its true effect is yet to be revealed. The Way of The Demon The way of the Demon is the only seen “way” in the MHA, it requires you to be mentally broken to the point of losing sanity, emotions, and feelings and becoming a “monster”. The power of the demon is said to be less than 1/4th of the power of the angel though still powerful to the point of being one of the strongest quirks at its time. This “way” gives you an existing soul visible to you as well as enemies. This soul can make your body immune to physical attacks by rendering the part attacked non-existent, this, however, does not work against specific quirks. The soul can also create things such as weapons, tools etc. And the power is almost only limited by the “uncorrupted” part of the soul. The soul also enhances the user in every way. This quirk is immune to quirks such as All For One which would normally steal quirks but due to the quirks nature it's impossible to transfer until the user is killed. After the quirk is transferred it will bind with the new user after 13 days making it impossible to transfer again until death. If the user is copied by another person such as Twice the quick will not duplicate. Stats Category:The Five Lotuses Category:Villian Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutation Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Characters